


Election Speeches

by Romanumeternal



Series: Random stories from the People's Republic of Rome [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanumeternal/pseuds/Romanumeternal
Summary: He might just be a slave, but when election night rolls around, Claudilo will want to make a few speeches of his own.





	Election Speeches

The room was crowded, noisy. Perhaps several hundred people were there, cheering, talking, waving the usual Romulist placards and signs. In one corner, a television was showing election results. It had, Claudilo knew, been an unexpectedly bad night for the Romulists; Trinity resurging all across the People's Republic and the Plebeian Front making, it seemed, some unexpected gains away from their traditional urban strongholds.

But the crowd here in Adrianpole didn't much care. In Thrace, at least, the Romulists at least had one victory to celebrate; at least one triumph to drown out the fact that even in this, a place where one could wrap a purple sash around a sheep and be fairy sure of getting it elected, as the old joke went, the Romulists had lost two Senators and only gained one. 

"Citizens, please"

The chatter died down, and the man on the podium gestured, theatrically. Behind him, the purple and gold banner of the Party hung; the Phoenix with its claws outstretched. 

"I won't pretend this has been an altogether pleasant night, citizens! But it is not all bad, no matter what some might say." He gestured, again. "Three hours ago, the Governor, His High Excellency Gaius Probius Pulcherius, formally approved the election of a Romulist candidate for Thrace!"

His Excellency Senator Tiberius Antonius Julius Callarius strolled onto the stage, waving, his wife Amelia following a few steps behind, head lowered demurely, taking her place at the side of the stage. He was not, as yet, dressed in the purple bordered ceremonial toga that would mark his as a full Senator - that would only happen in Rome, two weeks later, when the Curia Censorate would formally swear him in. But, in his minds eye, Claudilo could already see him in it.

He had to admit, the toga - that impossibly antique garment - would suit his dominus well. 

The room erupted into cheers, whistles, roars of approval; and Claudilo joined in, adding his voice to the thunder. Not that he particularly cared much for the Romulists - had he had the vote, he reckoned, he'd think twice before giving it to them. But then again, the man's election was what he'd worked for for two years, and whilst Claudilo was indifferent to how successful the Romulists were, he was far from indifferent to how successful his dominus was. 

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce one of our newly elected Senators for Thrace; a staunch patriot, a loyal Romulist, and, most of all, a true Roman! Please, Citizens! Welcome His Excellency, Senator-designate Tiberius Julius Callarius!"

The man standing by the podium was decidedly overweight, and sweat was pouring down his red face as he clapped. Watching him, just offstage, Claudilo felt his lip curl.

You hypocrite he thought, though he too clapped as the Senator strolled to get to the microphone. You never wanted my Dominus to win. But he's the only one that did, and doesn't that rankle?

The two men clasped hands firmly, and the red faced man laughed and clapped at some remark by the Senator-designate. It was all played very well, Claudilo reckoned. The casual watcher would never would have guessed that Drusus loathed the newly elected Senator, had never thought he stood a chance, and had tried to get Tiberius thrown out of the Romulist Party on more than one occasion. For decades, Drusus had all but run the Thracian branch of the Party, with a tame network of Senators on down at his fingertips, a virtual governor in his own right. 

But the voters, it seemed, hadn't known this, and a quiet young man, who had only slipped onto the Romulist ticket by his fingertips, had won, whilst every other Romulist candidate had failed, whilst two of the ones already in the Senate had lost their seats. 

The newly elected Senator-designate waved to the crowds, his expression stony as he soaked up their applause, their cheers. 

The one Romulist candidate, thought Claudilo, smirking, who hadn't been bribed and groomed by Drusus had been elected. The Gods, it seemed, had a sense of humour. 

"Friends! Citizens!" began Tiberius, starting the speech he and Claudilo had written the night before. It was short, pithy, designed to appeal to the Party faithful, and got cheers, laughter and applause in all the right parts. Watching the Senator-designate deliver it, and seeing the crowd rise to its feet in applause, gave Claudilo an unexpected feeling of pride.

I helped do that he thought. I helped him win. A year ago I was just another drone. Now I'm the closest assistant to a Senator. Even slaves can rise, it seems. An amusing thought twisted his mouth. He had only been given this chance thanks to Drusus, who had reluctantly given Claudilo to Tiberius as a present as it became more and more apparent he was a serious contender. A paltry gift, even then, which couldn't come close to expunging the bad feeling between the two men.

Indeed, for a few months, Claudilo had been regarded by his new dominus with weary suspicion, who was certain that he had been given a viper as a gift, a spy in his own household. And who knows, Drusus. If you'd treated me a little better and given me a reason to be loyal, maybe you wouldn't be standing there with that fixed expression on your face. Maybe I'd have helped stop him, maybe I'd have not worked so hard to make sure this moment came to pass. So really, Drusus, in a sense...you did this. 

He wondered if that was a thought he should share, and then decided against it. Close or not, I'm still a slave. But still, Drusus, do you ever wonder about me? Probably not. You only ever saw me as a tool that talked, after all. I guess my new dominus knows how to use his tools properly.

"C-Claudilo?"

He turned around, a smile still on his face - which disappeared the moment he saw who was talking. 

"S-sir! I did not know you were here." I had hoped you someplace else. Preferably in Tartarus.

The man smiled, the expression looking somewhat odd on his hatchet of a face. After a while, Claudilo saw what was somewhat odd. It wasn't the smile as such. It was the nature of it - tinged slightly with worry and desperation. Most surprisingly of all, it looked as if he was making an effort to be friendly. Very suspicious, Claudilo thought. 

"I see you remember me" said the man. Indeed I do. Jormacius Susa. The man who bought me from my stepfather. Slaver and rapist and sadist - not to mention a pillar of the community. Susa affected a smile. "Indeed, I hoped you would. After all, let's not forget I sold you to the honourable Drusus, eh? Whom gifted you to His Excellency" Indeed, how could I forget. 

Susa smiled, looking around. He had, Claudilo noted, somehow acquired a Romulist badge, which Claudilo doubted showcased any great passion for the Romulist party. He merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak. You sold me to a vicious, spiteful nonentity, simply because he asked for me cheaply and you didn't dare disappoint such a powerful man. 

The man paused for a moment, and took a step closer, Claudilo getting a sniff of his perfume. "Not, of course, that I would presume to take credit for such works of the Gods, but there is no denying that they have favoured you!" After two decades of persecution, maybe they relented. "I always knew you had it in you, Claudilo! That is why, of course, I sold you to Drusus in the first place! I saw what a man like you could achieve in the right place!" Why you thus decided to sell me to a man who could barely decide whether I should be a low level clerk or a whore is hence a mystery, then. 

"You are too kind, sir" said Claudilo. "I am, of course, merely a humble instrument of His Excellency's will"

"Oh, come now! You are more than that, if the rumour mill is to be believed. I have heard that His Excellency listens to you, takes your advice - and sensibly so!" His face twisted into a conspiratorial smirk. "I have even heard it said he owes much of his victory to you and your efforts."

Claudilo nodded. Ah, and here comes the real reason why Susa decides to talk to a man he sold years ago.

"I fear, sir, rumour outpaces truth. My Dominus is not a man whose will is apt to be changed by words from a slave. Indeed, I feel he would justly be insulted, if such a thing was even thought." There. Have I made it clear enough for you, you lying, oily little worm? My Dominus has warned me that men like you will want favours from me, and he was not joking when he talked of painful retribution should I be bribed to bring a matter or man to his attention.

"O-of course. But, perhaps, as a gesture of gratitude, a man such as yourself might care to remember others who, perhaps, helped him in his past? His Excellency, I know, has many cares, and a man such as yourself is perhaps best placed to direct his attention accordingly?"

I may do favours to those who did favours to me in my past. I do not count you amongst them. You enslaved me and beat me and starved me, and worse, and now you come crawling for favours? 

"I take your meaning, sir" said Claudilo, and saw Susa's face all but light up. He leaned closer, and said. "Indeed, sir, I remember all you did for me." He paused. "And to me."

The smile vanished. Claudilo went on. "I do not know, sir, what influence I possess over His Excellency. I am sure that it is minimal, as is only proper. But you may be sure that, should I be graced with any, I shall do my utmost to ensure that you would be rewarded appropriately. It would be fair to say I have never forgotten you, sir."

The man paled, and for a moment his face was transfixed into a mask born of both rage and fear, before the unctuous smile returned.

"It is...heartwarming, to see you remember me so." he said. "Might I ask, perhaps, that you reflect that as the years past we all...change? And what might, in our younger years, seem just and pragmatic might now appear overtly cruel, and wrong, and regrettable?"

"Indeed, sir" said Claudilo. You piece of filth. You'd do it all again if you thought it would benefit you. 

"And, of course, I always make a point of rewarding those who help me" said Susa, now gabbling slightly. "No matter what their station. As it happens, I am a wealthy man, and more than happy to advance loans to my friends. I've recently had delivery of two beautiful slavegirls, in their first flush of youth. Perhaps, one day, you might care to call upon me and - aha - sample my wares...or indeed, perhaps persuade your dominus to accompany you?"

Claudilo smiled tightly, and then slowly shook his head. I was one of your wares once. Do you think I would jump for joy at a chance to rape another?

"Alas, sir, I fear my dominus would forbid it. He is a stern man, as you know, and offended at even a hint of corruption. And you know how much influence a Senator can have, should he suspect a man of corruption. Talks with the Secretariat, a meeting with the Procurator, perhaps even discussions with the Vigilium...why, I hate to think of what he might do to any man who was brought to his attention in that way." He paused, and then nodded respectfully. "And now, sir, I must go."

Susa shook his head, desperately, and shot out a hand, gripping Claudilo's tunic.

"Please, for pity's sake! I have a family! A business! A good name!"

"I'm sure you do sir" said Claudilo, and he couldn't resist adding "for the moment, at least. But I shall be sure to remember you to my Dominus."

"But..." spat Susa, trailing off, as a hand landed on his shoulder. Lincinius, the Senator's driver, and bodyguard, and doorman, loomed down at him, his face impassive. Susa looked up at the one legged veteran legionary, and then seemed to deflate.

"Please, sir" rumbled Lincinius "do not lay hands on my patron's property." 

Claudilo reached out a placating hand. "Please, sir, don't worry. Good citizen Susa here was...just leaving, I believe."

Susa cast a helpless glance at Claudilo, and then resignedly trudged away, shadowed by Lincinius. Claudilo shook his head.

Idiotic man. As if I'd risk my position to help a worm like him, much less risk it to get some pointless revenge. 

A thought struck him.

Although...he'll be looking over his shoulder for a long time now. Wondering when his books will be audited, when his patrons will cut him loose, when his business partners will suddenly refuse to work with him. Wondering what rumours are being spread about him, wondering even if one day the Vigilium might kick down his door...

For a moment, Claudilo allowed a grin to seep across his face.


End file.
